Aderyn Hussey
i think no matter where you stray that i shall go with you a way Full Name: Aderyn Warlow Hussey (formerly Narcissa Black Dearborn) Birthdate: June 16th 1955 Location: Vienna, Austria Height: 5'5" Hair: Dark red (naturally pale blonde). Eyes: Dark hazel (naturally blue). Marital Status: Married to Cadfael Hussey (formerly Caradoc Dearborn). Occupation: Independent financial adviser. Perfumes: Caron Nuit de Noel - 1922 Caron Infini - 1912 Caron Narcisse Noir - 1911 (rarely) Distinguishing features: A thin latticework of scarring, including arms, torso, one side of her throat & partial jawline, more jagged on the legs; pale, well-healed, like a spiderweb. Wears a channel set emerald and diamond wedding ring. though you may wander sweeter lands you will not soon forget my hands After Hogwarts, Narcissa went abroad with a party of older purists - as the guest of her mother's cousin, Septimus Beauchamp - and spent a lot of time in Italy where Septimus was visiting Emery Featherstonehaugh. (The latter left England with his daughter when the war began and showed no sign of returning until the end of the conflict, which in retrospect she'd consider probably the smartest thing that otherwise ridiculous man had ever done.) In Italy, she ran into Caradoc Dearborn (some years her senior), whom she'd known as 'that recluse' on the edge of the purist uppercrust; he wasted no time in pursuing her and they were married by 1974. This is where things began to get complicated. Shortly after her wedding, it became clear that Caradoc had kept a number of interesting secrets from her during their brief courtship - namely, that he was a blood traitor and member of the Order of the Phoenix, that his tendency to be a hermit was essentially a cover for his work with the Order and that he'd been bankrolling a number of their projects. Faced with the option of joining herself or being obliviated and figuring a way out of the marriage, Narcissa took a very deep breath and opted to betray everything she'd been raised to hold dear. She joined the Order at the age of nineteen, beginning the process of taking control of the Dearborn finances (her husband was busy and she had a better head for the numbers) and singling out Alastor Moody as a most suitable mentor. They made up the main part of a smaller, cynical corner of the generally naively idealistic Order under Albus Dumbledore (it also eventually included Severus Snape, of whom Moody was probably less fond), and in retrospect, Narcissa considered the first year to have been the hardest. Her ties to purist society weren't cut so much as they were slowly disentangled; it was useful to their cause to maintain some connection, and with her finesse for the social mores, the Dearborns' reclusive habits and invariably elegant addition to an event made them rare, sought after guests instead of falling entirely out of the loop. It made it easier for her to keep her secrets from Bella without arousing too much suspicion, though their growing estrangement had some odd side effects. Nearly twenty-one and already well acquainted with the way in which the first war was being fought, Narcissa's extremely fascinating decision making led her to begin an affair with Lucius Malfoy (...at the reception of his wedding to Tatiana Dolohova Malfoy, no less), which she would maintain in impressive secrecy for the next six years until they were separated by the end of the war. Lucius didn't suspect that the Dearborns were traitors until toward the end, and he had little time to do anything about what he'd begun to wonder when they were exposed in the middle of 1981 by Bellatrix Lestrange. They were tortured brutally and presumed dead after Caradoc fled with his wife's apparently dead body, never to resurface. The Order, without bodies, considered them dead and so did the Death Eaters. They were not. Caradoc fled England as soon as he could travel with Narcissa, adopting false names and new identities and building a history as she recovered. They were in a wizarding village in Russia before she was properly coherent again, and the couple spent most of the next several years establishing their new lives and traveling outside of the UK. The war ended, and they could have gone back...but their experiences in England had left them with a bitter aftertaste, particularly in regards to how they'd managed within the Order itself, so when it came time to settle down, Aderyn and Cadfael Hussey bought a house in the primarily muggle city of Vienna and never looked back. Only one person in England remained aware of their continued existence - Severus Snape - and it was through him that news of what was going on there filtered back to them. The second war was gearing up to begin in earnest when Lucius Malfoy stumbled across his former mistress visiting that village in Russia - his son, Graitian Malfoy, was attending Durmstrang and the family passed through there on their way home to England - and they exchanged little by way of actual information, reacquainting themselves with each other and saying a final goodbye. It was enough that a few years (if that) later when he was murdered by Bellatrix, Aderyn knew where to look to protect her ex's surviving family from the fallout of his death. Manipulating Tatiana Malfoy into the position of having to accept her aid, she murdered Antonin Dolohov - Tatiana's brother and only other potential benefactor - and then smuggled the Malfoys (Tatiana, Graitian and Amara) directly out of Russia during the summer. She sent them and their new names (Darya Alkaeva, Sergei Alkaev and Anzhelika Alkaeva) to the states, figuring it for the last place anyone would look for Malfoys, and left a few ways to be contacted in the event of an absolute emergency, otherwise leaving them to their own devices. nor yet the way i held my hand, nor all the tremulous things i said personality/relationships you still will see me, small and white, and smiling in the secret night ladies and feel my arms about you when the day comes fluttering back again Sergei Alkaev Lucius Malfoy i think no matter where you be you'll hold me in your memory etc Re: Lucius and Narcissa circa the AU where she kills his wife -- Ammmy: Both of them are both like "OH WELL" Ammmy: OMELETS, EGGS, ETC Dele: they are fucked up individuals Dele: i feel like their threads should come with a warning Dele: NOTHING ABOUT THIS: /IS OKAY, AT ALL, OH MY GOD and keep my image, there without me, by telling later loves about me I am not responsible for Harry Potter, Rachel Weisz, Iain Glen, or But Not Forgotten by Dorothy Parker. Category:Characters Category:Living